Safe and Sound
by LovelyLynn92
Summary: AU Where Caroline is human and get's seriously injured in the fight to stop Esther, it's up to Klaus to take care of her.


**This is an alternate universe story. In this story Caroline is human but knows about vampires and hybrids. Esther and finn are alive and the gang and the originals are in a tentative alliance to stop them.**

**I got this idea after re-watching episode 6 at the scene where Damon and Elena have that cute scene where he's cleaning her wounds and I was like I want a scene where Klaus and Caroline are doing this. Except with them too there would be a lot of snarky comments and yelling lol. So I took it into my own hands put my idea of a sequel of Unity on hold and wrote this! In my own offense out of the two plot bunnies this one was more obnoxious lol.**

**As for the scene with Klaus and his blood and the healing properties I feel that it's powers are very vague and kind of a deus ex machinae as in it fits to whatever role the writers want it too at that moment. So I'm just trying to make it a little more concrete here.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>The plan to take down Esther falls flat and she manages to escape.<p>

Again.

Caroline and the others who aren't vampires are broken, bloodied, and bruised. But she keeps repeating that one little fact in her head like a mantra.

At least Klaus isn't here. At least Klaus isn't here.

Klaus went to take care of his brother Finn, leaving the rest of them to deal with Esther, he had told them all it was a bad plan from the start, that they needed him, but once Elena, Stefan, and Damon got something set in their heads God help who ever opposed them.

Caroline grunted and shifted herself off the ground only to come face to face with Klaus' brother Elijah.

He frowned at her state and shook his head.

"My brother will be most displeased when he hears about the state you're in", he said calmly.

Ah yes.

Her relationship with Klaus if you could call it that, was an odd one. While she and Tyler were still on a break, Klaus had been quite bold with his intentions towards her and his feeling and desires. They weren't together, yet he acted like a possessive over protective boyfriend to her already.

And it wasn't like he was trying to hide it at all, oh no, subtlety thy name was not Niklaus Michaelson. In fact their little … what ever it was, was so obvious for all to see that even Bonnie made a snarky comment that Klaus was Caroline's Damon.

It frustrated her very much. It also enthralled her and to be completely honest made her feel something that she really didn't consider herself ready to feel as of yet.

But Klaus' boldest move was this morning as they were going over the final touches to the plan.

Damon had been talking, lining up the positions when he came to Caroline's role in the plan.

Immediately Klaus started turned to stare at her in outrage before turning back to Damon.

"No absolutely not".

Damon had done his typical Damon smirk and said "I think Barbie can take care of herself without you breathing over her shoulder constantly."

Klaus looked murderous and she could just tell she'd be having a conversation with him about this soon.

When their meeting was adjourned she tried to get out of there as fast as she could. She was out of the house almost to her car when something grabbed her and pushed her into the wall.

Lo and behold Klaus was in front of her effectively caging her between his two arms. He looked at her and his mossy eyes unreadable and leaned into her until there faces were barely an inch apart.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to bow out now", he said calmly.

His words were supposed to install fear in her but all she felt was anger.

"No", she pointed her finger into his face "you do not get to boss me around like that I am not your hybrid slave, you don't get to control me".

While normally Caroline's sass was a major turn on for Klaus right now… it just irked him.

"I can compel you," he threatened.

"Do it and you'll regret the day you ever met me," she quipped back at him.

They continued to glare at each other for a couple of minutes, neither backing down, the tension between them threatening to overwhelm them.

Finally Klaus broke it by moving one of his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and trying to take calm breathes.

When his eyes opened up again she was shocked by the look in his eyes. They stared back at her, begged her to give in. This was what Caroline feared most out of this man. Wasn't it ironic when Klaus was a cold murdering bastard Caroline could handle efficiently, but when he became that emotional, broken, compassionate man she knew he was capable of being it made her want to run for the hills.

He placed his hand back on the wall and leaned in to stare at her his eyes never leaving hers and he sighed calmly before leaning in to kiss her temple gently.

She shuddered and felt her resolve crumple.

"Please", he pleaded his breath hitting her ear and she felt her knees buckle. He sensed her weakening resolve he pressed forward taking advantage " I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt, please don't do this to me".

He kissed her ear gently and leaned in to brush his lips against hers, she struggled grabbed the remnants of her resolve and pushed against his chest.

He may have been and immortal hybrid and She just a human girl but he respected her enough to respect her boundaries, he respectfully stepped back.

She gasped hating him just a tad for being sneaky and using under hand tactics before she turned her eyes calm "no, I have to do this", her voice barely rose above a whisper.

His face twisted and his eyes turned black as his fury set in at her rejection. In a second he was in front of her and pushed her gently but forcibly into the wall.

"Fine then you leave me no choice but to force my hand, I refuse to let you die tonight".

He grabbed his wrist and bit into it harshly cutting through veins and tendons, blood welling sluggishly from the wound.

Caroline's eyes widened and she struggled "No please, Klaus don't, I'm begging you" she sobbed as her eyes began to water with tears.

He ignored her pleas, his desperation and fury controlling him as he gently gripped her throat and tipped her head back, his thumb massaging her throat to bring his bleeding wrist to her lips.

She clenched her eyes shut sobbing gently when she felt him stiffen and move back.

She collapsed against the wall and pried her eyes open seeing Klaus turn to block her from view, seeing Elijah before her vision was blocked by Klaus' shoulder.

"Niklaus", Elijah said calmly.

"Elijah", Klaus growled threateningly shaking his wrist as it healed.

Elijah calmly leaned over to peer at Caroline "are you all right my dear"?

She nodded not trusting herself to speak just yet.

Klaus snarled "not your business Elijah, leave us be".

Elijah sighed before returning his eyes to Klaus "you don't need to force her to change to make sure she is protected brother. I insure her survival myself I'll make sure she is safe".

Klaus growled, "if there is one scratch on her I'll" –

"She will be unharmed".

Klaus turned to growl again and curse "fine".

He turned to Caroline and pulled her up giving her a quick, rough kiss before striding off.

"I'm off to find Finn, I'll be checking in of course".

"I wouldn't expect any less", Elijah replied smoothly.

Turned out Esther wasn't going down without a fight, and boy did she have a lot of fight in her.

To put it basically it was all of them versus her… and she kicked all of their Asses.

So Elijah was a little preoccupied with trying to keep himself and Caroline alive, leaving him and everyone else hurt and Caroline bloodied and bruised.

As she remembered the memory she and Elijah both looked at each other and grimaced at each other, an unspoken agreement with each other.

_We are so dead._

Elijah stood trembling slightly, like Damon and Stefan they were both better than the humans but not by much. His face turned and he raised his wrist to his mouth.

Caroline held her hand out "wait no".

Elijah frowned and gave her a questioning look.

"You need all the blood you have left, it's obvious you need to feed, all of you", she gestured at Damn and Stefan who were holding each up.

Elijah sighed, "Are you sure"?

She nodded "positive, just do me a favor"?

He looked at her warily "and what would that be"?

She paused and bit her lip and responded, "just… don't tell Klaus".

Elijah stared at her like she lost her mind.

"Please, please, please, please, " she begged giving her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed "fine, I won't mention it to him outright, but if he wants details I'm obliged to let him know".

She nodded and tried to get up but hissed in pain, Elijah offered her his hand, which she accepted gratefully.

"Please, be careful, I'd hate for my brother to dagger me because you got in a car crash".

She opened her car door and smiled at him "well you said you'd protect me from Esther, not other drivers".

Elijah chuckled darkly " I'm sorry, I didn't protect you as I promised I would".

Caroline shrugged and grimaced at the sharp pain "well your mom it a lot more powerful and cunning that we thought… I can see now where Klaus got it from."

Elijah chuckled again "I'm serious though get home safely".

With that he closed her car door and watched her as she drove off.

Driving home was a beating, every bone in her body burned, and her muscles throbbed. She winced as she looked at her face and body in her car mirrors. She looked like she'd just survived some horror film.

As she arrived at her house she was thankful her mom was working nights and wouldn't see her daughter coming in looking like a murder victim. That was an experience Caroline preferred to avoid.

She limped to her front door and fumbled for her keys hissing in pain at the sharp movements required to open the door.

Finally she opened the door and stepped inside.

Immediately something grabbed her arm and gently tugged her into the hall and the lights were turned on.

She screamed in terror only to pause when she saw that it was Klaus.

"What are you doing" she shrieked.

Klaus growled as her took in her bloodied from.

"Have you lost your fucking mind"?

She flinched at his harsh words before he snarled again. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and spirited her into her bathroom. Turning on the lights as he went.

"Elijah ratted me out didn't he"?

"Oh he sang like a canary, but I was a little intimidating I must admit".

Then he sped out of the bathroom, came back with her mom's medical kit then proceeded to turn on her shower.

He dropped the supplies of the counter and turned towards her.

He stopped before and with the precision of a thousand years of experience tugged her shirt off and threw it to the side.

She blinked in shock before shrieking in indignation.

Klaus ignored her and pulled her sneakers off and tugged her shorts down her legs, lifting her slightly to pull them off. Caroline growled and swung her fist at him only for him to grab it gently. She sputtered and swung with her other hand only to have him grab it again and tug it upward along with her other hand, transfer both her hands into one of his and with his free hand move to her back and easily unhook her bra.

He tossed her clothes away carelessly and Caroline gaped in horror. Naked. She was standing in front of Klaus in nothing but her panties, she was practically naked. She was mortified and horrified, she squashed the tingle of thrill she got from their position.

She began to struggle only to have Klaus curse and hiss, "Caroline stop your going to open up the cut worse".

What?

Her eyes flicked to the mirror and her mouth dropped open in awe as she saw exactly what Klaus was expecting.

It was a deep cut ranging on her side from under her breast to her side. It was wide and bleeding profusely, Caroline eyed her T-shirt and gasped when she realized how much blood was on her shirt.

No wonder her side ached so bad. She got nervous, How much blood did she already lose?

Klaus bent to his knees and expected it calmly.

"That one would need stitches".

She blinked and winced turning her eyes to his head finding it easier to watch him inspecting her wounds that see large incision.

"Do we need to go to the hospital"?

Klaus looked up to her before turning his attention back to her body.

"No I'm going to give you my blood later, I'm just taking note of your injuries right now.

She nodded then winced when ho poked a large purple and blue bruise forming on her ribs.

"This looks tender, any trouble breathing"?

She shook her head no.

He nodded "Bruised then".

He took his time examining her muttering under his breath what was wrong and what he could do to fix it.

The whole situation made her giggle softly, or maybe that was the blood loss?

Klaus looked up at her "What"?

"It's just your sitting here talking about medicine and first aid, coming from you it's a bit ridiculous. "

he rolled his eyes "I was born in an age without modern medicine lest you forget, and we pillaged and waged war a lot it was quite common for warriors to know basic first aid".

"I should call you Dr. Klaus M.D.", Caroline giggled.

He snorted at that but chose not to answer her in favor of standing up and checking the water temperature.

"I'm going to leave to get you clothes, take a shower to wash off all the blood. You should avoid washing that gash; I'll clean that later. Then we'll get to work on your injuries, anything you need"?

"Tylenol and some water"?

He turned to blink at her "my blood should heal most of the pain", he reminded her calmly.

She shrugged and looked down "it'll help relax me to go to sleep, you know not have nightmares".

She looked up to see him staring at her sorrowfully before gently closing the door to retrieve her stuff.

She blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror; she refused to think about the fact that she was standing in front of him in only her panties, although he was looking over her injuries and seemed to be respectful and detached.

She growled at herself before shucking off her panties and stepping into her shower.

She heard the door open and could see him through the curtain putting clothes on her sink before moving to sit on the tub carefully positioned so he wasn't facing the shower and couldn't see her through the mirror.

She blushed and said "Ummm thanks but you don't have to stay in here with me".

"You lost a lot of blood love, I'm just here to make sure you don't stumble and fall in the shower and get yourself a concussion and drown".

She scowled and wrenched the curtain open enough for her face to peek through "I'm not clumsy and I don't trip".

Klaus chuckled "you say that now love".

Her glare turned acidic and she growled, "Get out".

"Why"?

"I don't want you to see me naked"!

He chuckled deeply and said "Really cause I kind of all ready saw you before you stepped into the shower love".

She squawked, "You peeked, but you seem so unaffected, what happened to the whole gentlemen act"?

"I'm a good actor Caroline, I have to be. Besides I said I'm a gentlemen, not a saint. I must say though you have a very nice, how do you Americans say it... Rack"?

Any reservation of hiding behind the curtain left her as she threw the curtain open and shrieked "GET OUT"!

He turned around finally his hand covering his eyes as he was laughing hysterically.

"God I'm kidding love, your so easy to rile up"!

He chuckled as he left the room.

She huffed and stepped out patting herself dry carefully before dressing slowly and heading back out to her room.

He looked up from unrolling a bandage and patted the space beside her on his bed.

She sat and turned towards him.

"Why are you doing this if your just going to feed me your blood anyway"?

he didn't look up as he was pouring antiseptic on a cotton swab "because mostly when we feed humans blood it's for minor wounds like our bites, too big of a wound just causes you to transition. Besides you're pretty be up so my blood will mostly go to the most damaging areas like your gash and only affect everything else very little so you'll still have some scratches, plus since you're human we need to clean your wounds because they can still go septic before they heal, then you've got a nasty internal wound going one".

She blinked and nodded before lifting her shirt for him to rub the cotton swab along the gash, clamping her mouth shut to stop her hiss of pain.

He then bandaged her side before starting with the Neosporin on her minor cuts, working in silence the whole time.

He then tugged her clothes back into place before taking his wrist and biting into it gently. He offered it to her, Caroline looked at his wrist back to his eyes, which were calm and encouraging before sighing and placing his wrist into her mouth.

She expected his blood to taste like pennies and to be disgusting, so she's surprised when the taste is sweet and spicy. Of her own accord she grabs his wrist and tugs it into her mouth sucking gently.

Klaus' eyes flutter closed and his head leans back as he lets out a delicious moan and his fingers curl in her hair keeping her there. His breathing becomes haggard and she can feel how much pleasure he's feeling from this one act.

Caroline looks up to meet his eyes and drops his wrist in shock when she sees his face shift his fangs elongate and his eyes turn into black orbs. He stress down at her predatorily before his eyes flutter closed again and he breathes until everything shifts back into his human face.

Her hands are tentative as they reach to stroke his face, "do you need to feed"?

He blinks to stare at her and chuckles "nope I'm fine".

She frowns confused as she asks, "What was that all about then"?

His eyes carry an amused glint as he gently strokes her cheek "I'll tell you another time", he then stands to get her Tylenol and water like she requested.

His smile grows as he fills a glass for her as he considers telling her the real reason for his reaction back there "oh sweetheart that's nothing just me reacting do you drinking my blood and wanting to ravish you and make you scream my name, exchanging blood is a mating ritual you know'.

He chuckles and shakes his head, if Caroline wasn't injured he would have seduced and wooed her until she saw that she couldn't ignore what was between them, saw that they belonged together.

But she was injured and she didn't need the added stress of Klaus trying to jump her bones right now. What she needed now was for him to take care of her and make sure she was safe.

The act of trying to seduce her into his bed could wait for another time.

Eventually he gave her the Tylenol and let her drink before giving her some ice for the big bruise on her ribs.

He watched her get settled on her bed before turning to stare at her.

"Do you need anything else"?

She turned to stare into his eyes, and looked away avoiding his heated gaze and smiled at how sweet and gentle he was with her. Because let's face it he was the one who dropped everything and made sure she was okay.

She didn't want to be alone now, she felt safe with him. She couldn't bear falling asleep alone by herself in her house.

"Caroline ".

She turned to look up into Klaus' concerned gaze and clutched her knees to her chest, fighting off her insecurity and fear and whispered her request.

"Can you just… hold me? I can't be alone tonight".

She peeked up warily to see his eyes turn warm soft as he strode toward her.

He lay down next to her and gently lifted her to settle her into his arms rearranging her to sleep comfortably and painlessly in his arms.

" Do you think so low of me? Like I'd leave you here by yourself in this state, please love I wasn't planning on leaving".

He turns to see her shocked expression at the fact that she revealed some of her feelings for him.

He smiled cheekily at her and kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulders, "but thanks for asking me anyway, I do appreciate it".

She sighs and snuggles closer into him they sit calmly and she's almost asleep when she murmurs "Klaus"?

He strokes his head calmly as he answers, "Yes love".

"Can I ask you not to beat up Damon, Stefan, and Elijah for not protecting me very well tonight"?

He stills and she turns to look up at him pleadingly "No, absolutely not".

She sighs before whispering, "just don't rough them up to bad then".

He resumes his calming stroking and says, "I make no promises".

She sighs and rests her head on his chest " at least I can say that I tried".

"Sleep now love you need to rest" he uses a bit of compulsion on her.

"I thought I told you not to compel me anymore", she grumbles as her eyes grow heavy instantly.

"You can nag at me in the morning love, now sleep".

Her fingers fist in his shirt and she sleepily mumbles "M'kay".

He chuckles at how adorable she is then listens to her heart. It beats out a steady rhyme of 'alive, alive, safe, safe".

He smiles at the warm feeling of contentment he gets as he lets that steady beating lull him into sleep, with the girl he loves safe and sheltered in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! It's 3 AM here and I'm going to bed so goodnight!<strong>

**Cheers! LovelyLynn92**


End file.
